Chemical injection is often used in the downhole oilfield industry in conjunction with safety valves such as tubing retrievable safety valves because a common and relentless problem is a buildup of scale, hydrates, paraffin and other undesirable solids on downhole structures. Any one or combination of these solids collecting in a safety valve, i.e., on or around a flapper, on the torsion spring, on the flow tube, the power spring, etc., can hamper the ability of the safety valve to function at optimum. Chemicals, which are selected depending upon the chemistry of the wellbore and therefore the chemistry of the solids presenting problems, can be injected down into the downhole environment to dissolve such solids. In general, with respect to tubing retrievable and other safety valves in a traditionally accepted configuration, included at an uphole end thereof via common connections such as a premium thread, a secondary chemical injection device which is connected to a surface location for application of chemicals. Chemicals are injected from the location of the injection valve above the safety valve and are calculated to migrate to the areas of the safety valve. Clearly density, turbulence, obstruction and other issues may hamper the movement of the chemical to the safety valve. In addition the chemical often does not reach inner workings of the safety valve not directly exposed to the flow area thereof.
Chemical injection devices as described are expensive, cause spacing out issues and connection issues. In view of the ever increasing need for efficiency and cost effectiveness, the applicants herein have developed a new system which is more efficient, more effective, of lower cost, and beneficial to the art.